Kookie My Naughty Bunny (HIATUS)
by Greyjeonz
Summary: "Tentang Kim Taehyung dan kelincinya yang nakal" WARN!PWP!MATURE CONTENT!YAOI! GAJE!ALUR MAINSTREAM! DLDR!VKook!Top!V!Bottom!Kook!
1. Chapter 1

**"Kookie My Naughty Bunny"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **"Tentang Kim Taehyung dan kelincinya yang nakal"**_

 _ **WARN!PWP!MATURE CONTENT!YAOI! GAJE!ALUR MAINSTREAM!**_

 _ **DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cast**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vkook**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jeonzjeonkim & Jungcockie Addicted**_

 _ **Present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **~Hope you like it~**

…

* * *

"Haah..." entah yang keberapa ia menghela napas siang ini. Menjadi seorang ketua osis di BigHit high school itu benar-benar sulit. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu berkas-berkas yang harus ia periksa tak kunjung habis. Rasanya ia ingin membakar satu sekolah saking pusingnya.

Namja tan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, mungkin tidur sebentar tidak ada salahnya.

 _Brakk!_

Taehyung memandang datar ke arah Namja bodoh, sial, tak tau diri, gila, pendek, aneh- cukup kau terlalu banyak mengumpatinya Tae...

"Hoi ada apa denganmu? tampangmu seperti ahjussi-ahjussi yang mabuk di pinggir jalan," Namja itu-Jimin-pelaku penggebrakan meja, tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

"Untuk apa kau kesini bantet?" Taehyung berucap tenang tapi aura membunuhnya bisa Jimin rasakan. Namja bersurai jingga itu sedikit ngeri dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Wow, wow tenang kan dirimu ketua osis. Kalau kau begitu bisa-bisa milikmu menjadi keriput karena-"

 _Plakk!_

Taehyung memukul si kepal jeruk itu dengan tidak berperi kemausiaannya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku? Aaiisshh...kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya, dasar," Jimin pergi dari meja kekuasaan Taehyung dan memilih duduk dibangku sekertaris osis.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kemana si Irene? Kan dia sekertaris osis seharusnya dia membantumu menyelsaikan ini," Taehyung menghela napas lagi. Namja itu mengusap wajah tampannya kasar.

"Kau tau aku lebih baik yeoja centil itu tidak ada disini, bisa tambah gila aku melihatnya bertelpon dengan si Sehun," Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung alisnya bertaut.

"Apa yang menggangu? Dia hanya bertelpon? " Namja Kim itu meminum cola yang ada di mejanya, lalu balas menatap Jimin.

"Kalau bertelpon biasa sih aku juga tidak terganggu...masalahnya yeoja sial itu sering melakukan phone sex dengan Sehun. Dan itu membuatku-" sudut bibir Jimin tertarik ke atas.

"Tunggu phone sex itu apa ya?"

Taehyung melempar Muka Jimin dengan tisu basah. Namja tan itu mendecih.

"So polos atau apa huh? Mau ku lempar dari jendela ya?" seakan tak mendengar ocehannya Jimin malah meminum cola Taehyung.

Ingin sekali ia melempar temannya 'kesayangannya' ini ke laut agar berhenti menggangunya, tapi ia selalu teringat kalau si Park sialan ini adalah orang yang benar-benar menjadi temannya tanpa memandang status dirinya.

'"Kau membuatku ingin membunuh seseorang sekarang... " Jimin nyengir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Taehyung pov**

 **Aku lelah! Ya tuhan apa kenapa berkas ini tidak ada habisnya, persetan dengan festival budaya. Dan kenapa aku harus jadi ketua osis bodoh ini! Sial...**

 **Aku memijat pangkal hidungku, sudah seminggu ini aku tidak tidur dengan benar. Bahkan dirumah pun aku masih harus mengurusi tugas-tugas ini. Waktu ku terkuras habis. Haaah...aku merindukan kasurku...dan juga seseorang yang selalu ada disana saat aku akan tidur. Bagaimana kabarnya ya, kurasa minggu ini aku agak dingin padanya, apa dia marah padaku? Entahlah kuharap tidak.**

 **Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke kursi. Membuka blazzer, dan meregangkan dasi yang terasa mencekik leher ini. Aku mengambil iphoneku dari laci meja, lalu menslidenya. Wajah manis seorang Namja yang sangat kukenali langsung menyambutku. Bibirku mengulas sebuah senyum tampan yang akan membuat Yeoja dan Namja manapun akan jatuh cinta padaku (yah narsisnya kumat)/plakk/(diem lu thor)[maapkeun tae]**

 **Saat melihat galeri fotoku yang 80% berisi fotonya. Mulai dari pose biasa sampai wajah bangun tidur dan wajah memerah sayunya, Kkkkk~ pasti dia akan marah kalau tau aku menyimpan foto wajahnya sehabis making love denganku bulan lalu...ah aku merindukanmu Jungkookie, aku merindukan lubangmu my bunny...**

 _Drrt..Drrt_

 **Layar iphone ku berkedip**

 **Aku langsung membuka pesan pesan itu.**

 _"From: My bunny Kookie"_

 _"Hyungie~ bogoshipeoyo~_

 _Kau sibuk terus aku kesepian tauuu :'("_

 **Aku langsung membalas chatnya.**

 **"To: My bunny Kookie"**

 **"Nado sayang, Hyung juga merindukanmu.**

 **Maaf Sebenarnya Hyung juga tidak mau seperti ini,"**

 **Aku langsung mengirim pesanku.**

 _Drrt..Drrt_

 **"Cepat sekali," tak biasanya Jungkook membalas pesan secepat ini. Aku mengedikan bahuku. Yah, mungkin dia terlalu merindukanku.**

 _"From: My bunny Kookie"_

 _"Hyungie aku ingin melihat wajahmu~_

 _Aku ingin vidieo call denganmu. Boleh ya, ya, ya? Ayolah Hyungie sebentar saja,"_

 **"To: My bunny Kookie "**

 **"Baiklah aku juga tidak tidak terlalu sibuk *^▁^*"**

 **Send..**

 **Hanya video call kan? Tidak masalah, lagipula siapa yang bisa melarangku?**

 _Drrt..Drrt.._

 _"Hyungie~ bogoshipeoyo~ "_

 **Aku tertawa mendengar nada manjanya.**

 **"Ya sayang Hyung juga sama..apa kau sudah makan siang ?" Jungkook tampak berpikir, dia sangat manis kalau seperti itu dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan dan jari telunjuknya yang menempel pada dagunya, aku jadi ingin menggigit bibirny.**

 _"Hyung aku punya sesuatu untukmu..."_

 **"Sesuatu seperti apa?"**

 _"Tunggu sebentar jangan diputus!awas saja!"_ **lalu layarnya menghitam.**

 **Taehyung pov end**

Taehyung mengetuk-ngetuk meja bosan ini sudah 5 menit dan Jungkook belum juga muncul dari sana.

"Haah...sebenarnya dia mau apa sih?" Namja tan itu meminum colanya lagi.

 _"Hyungie!'"_

Taehyung langsung terlonjak dari duduknya saat tiba-tiba Jungkook memanggilnya dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ya kenapa? Kau mengagetkan ku Kookie...eh tapi kenapa kau ada di kamar mandi?" Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

 _"Sebentar Hyungie,"_ Jungkook memposisikan layar ponselnya agar wajahnya bisa terlihat sepenuhnya.

"Kau mau apa sih?" Taehyung geregetan dengan Namja manisnya ini.

 _Srekk..Srekk_

Matanya melebar melihat apa yang Jungkook lakukan.

"He-hei apa yang ingin kau lakukan Kook?" Jungkook membuka kancing kemeja satu persatu.

 _"Kan aku mau memberi Hyung sesuatu jadi diam dan jangan banyak komentar,"_

Jungkook duduk diatas washtafel lalu menatap polos kearah ponselnya yang masih terus tersambung dengan Taehyung.

 _"Hyung lihat saja ya~"_

Lalu dia meloroti celana sekolahnya sampai bawah kakinya.

"Kook itu di toilet sekolah jangan-"

 _"Hyung berisik kubilang jangan banyak komen ! Sudah liat saja,"_

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aiish...baiklah baiklah kau menang. Terserah kau mau apa Hyung akan diam,"

Jungkook bertepuk tangan kecil. Lalu kembali pada kegiatannya. Sebenarnya Taehyung sangat khawatir bagaimana ada yang melihat Jungkook dalam keadaan begitu, bisa-bisa bunnynya itu tidak selamat. Ia menggeleng, membayangkannya saja dia tak mampu.

Jungkook menghisap jarinya sendiri.

 _"Euuhmmm...hmmmm,"_ Taehyung tercengang melihatnya, sebenarnya apa yang Jungkooknya lakukan?

 _"Anghhh..."_ Jungkook mendesah tertahan saat tangan kirinya sendiri memelintir nipplenya. Ia menjtuhkan kepalanya ke diding kaca belakang.

Shit! Hanya melihat Jungkook begini dia sudah mengeras. Taehyung jadi ingin menggantikan tangan Jungkook agar jarinya saja yang dihisap oleh mulut itu.

 _"Ahh..hyunghhh...i-inihhh..hh,"_

Jungkook mendesah, ia sangat senang mengerjai Taehyung. Ia membuka celana boxer dan underwearnya.

"Ju-jungkook kau-"

 _"Hyung diam!"_ Taehyung bingung caranya agar diam disaat horny begini? Namja tan itu menghembuskan napasnya lalu melihat kearah celannya yang mulai menggembung. Jeon Jungkook awas kau!

Jungkook melebarkan kakinya.

Glekk..

Taehyung hanya bisa meneguk salivanya kasar. Saat lubang merah muda berkerut itu terpampang begitu jelas di layar ponselnya.

 _"Aku mulai yaa Hyungie ~_

 _...aahnggghhhhh"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End or tbc?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Annyeong Jeonz & Jungcockie Addicted in here~ **_

_**Ff ini buatan kami berdua. Kkkkk~ ff Gaje ini tercipta karena obrolan nista kami di line.**_

 _ **Ya ampun otak kamu harus dirukiyah Jungcockie .**_

 _ **Jungcockie author yang katanya polos.../plakk / polos darimana liat aja ff buatan dia ga ada unsur 'polos-polosnya' Gegara kamu image polos uke Kookie ilang dari otakku...Huweee:'(**_

 _ **Semua tertulis begitu aja...**_

 _ **Yah...walaupun masih amatiran...maapkeun*bow***_

 _ **Kami butuh tanggapan kalian...**_

 _ **So,Review juseyo~**_

 _ **Love Jeonz & Jungcockie addicted**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Kookie my naughty bunny"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vkook**

 **.**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^Hope you like it^^**

* * *

"Aanghhh!" Taehyung tertegun. Jungkook terus mengeluar masukan jari telunjuknya secara perlahan.

"Hyungiehhh.. ahh." Jangan lupakan namanya yang terus didesahkan Namja manis itu. Matanya terus terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Taehyung merasa ia sedang menonton adegan porno live streaming sekarang. Jungkook sepertinya punya bakat menjadi bintang blue film.

Plaak!

Taehyungenampar pipinya sendiri.

Pikiran macam apa ini! Ya ampun Kim Taehyung kau baru saja menyebut pacar mu bintang film porno? Jahat sekali, kalau Jungkook tau ini pasti ia akan marah.

Jungkook menambahkan jari tengah dan manisnya kedalam holenya. Sekarang ketiga jarinya terus bergerak di sana mencari titik kenikmatannya sendiri. Bersamaan dengan itu Taehyung juga mulai menurunkan resleting dan membebaskan miliknya yang tersiksa sedari tadi.

"Eunghhh.." Taehyung meremas miliknya, matanya tak lepas dari Jungkook.

"Shit.." ia mengurut penisnya.

"Ahh~ hyungiehhh.. inihh..eunghh.." Jungkook menghisap jari kirinya seduktif. Ya ampun apa maksud bunny nya ini...

.

.

.

.

"Sial kau Jungkook..shhh... " ucapnya pelan, tangannya tak henti memainkan miliknya sendiri.

"Hyungiehhh~ ini nikmathh..oohh.."

Namja bersurai hitam itu sekarang memilin nipplenya sendiri. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan nista yang membuat Taehyung ingin memakannya Jungkook hidup- hidup. Badannya berpeluh dan matanya terpejam merasakan permainannya sendiri.

"Aahhh-hyungghhh...eunghh.. iniihh.. nyaah~" tubuhnya lagi-lagi terjatuh kebelakang, jari lentiknya berhasil menemukan sweet spotnya sendiri. Mata Taehyung tak bisa berkedip sedikit pun. Karena Jungkook bersender pada dinding kaca otomatis lubangnya semakin terlihat jelas. Suara becek saat Jungkook memasukan jarinya benar-benar membuat Taehyung horny setengah mati. Namja Kim itu berdoa semoga tidak ada siapapun yang melihat kejadian ini.

"Jungkook kau." Geram Taehyung rendah. Apa Namjachingunya salah makan(?).

"Uuh...ahhhngghh..hyungiehh..akuhhh..." Taehyung semakin cepat mengurut miliknya sendiri.

"Ssshhh..hh..Kookie." ia membayangkan wajah Jungkook yang memerah sayu.

"Hyunghh akuhh.." Jungkook memainkan penisnya, Taehyung bisa melihat percuma yang mulai lumer di ujung sana. Namja manis itu akan klimaks sepertinya. Sama sepertinya ooh... melihat Jungkook begini saja sudah membuatnya ingin sampai.

"Kook-"

 _Brakk!_

"Taehyung Oppa aku bawa berkas dari klub cheerleaders." seorang yeoja manis dengan senyum cerahnya memasuki ruangan itu tanpa permisi.

Jdeer! Buru-buru Taehyung menaikkan resleting celananya. Ya tuhan kenapa ada saja orang yang menganggu kualiti timenya dengan Jungkook. Namja itu terpaksa membalas senyum dengan kikuk.

"A-ah yuzu.." yeoja itu menghampiri nya.

"Hyunghh-" Dia lupa kalau sedang video call dengan Jungkook.

Tuut..

Dengan berat hati Taehyung mematikan sambungan mereka.

"Ya ada apa yuzu?" Taehyung membenarkan duduknya.

"Ah itu.. aku mau memberikan berkas grup cheerleaders Oppa." Yuzu menyelipkan helai rambutnya ke telinga.

"Jadi begini.. aku...blabla..bla.." Lalu menunduk makin dalam sampai Taehyung bisa melihat perpotongan dada yeoja itu. heol, dia mau menggoda Taehyung ternyata. Maaf saja aku tak akan tergoda denganmu-

.

.

.

"Begitu.." Yuju nampak kesal di akhirnya penjelasannya. 'Apa aku kurang seksi juga?' Matanya melirik ke arah Taehyung yang menatapnya hangat.

"Baiklah taruh saja disini, kau boleh pergi." Pengusiran halus, haha Taehyung tertawa dalam hati saat melihat hoobae cantiknya itu cemberut saat keluar dari sana.

"Haah... berkas lagi." Sekarang ia kembali sendirian dalam ruangan itu. Taehyung kembali hanyut dalam berkas-berkas sialan itu.

 _Drrt..drrtt_

Ponselnya bergetar , Taehyung langsung menslidenya.

 _ **From: my bunny**_

 _ **"Hyung! Apa-apaan sih! Aku kesal padamu! "**_

 _Glek_

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Dia melupakan Jungkook.

 _To: my bunny_

 _" Maaf Jungkook aku juga tidak tau akan seperti ini. Tadi ada masalah maafkan aku chagii."_

 _Send_

Tak berapa lama..

 _I give it to you~_

 _Jogeum eosaekhaesseotjiman ijen da jugo sipeo yeah_

 _I give it to you~_

 _ttaeron ulgo useojuneun naegen neoppuniran geol for you~_

Ponselnya berbunyi. Nada ini nada dering khusus Jungkook.

"Bagaimana ini apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

 _Neoreul cheoeum bon sungan danbare neomu yeppeun gyobok_

 _Geu moseumman saenggangna amudedo mot ga neodo ojik nal bwa_

 _Nae mami wae ireonji molla na hangsang ni moseumman tteoolla_

 _Naneun rideumi doego noraega doeeo neol wihae bulleojulge_

Angkat, tidak, angkat, tidak.. kalau diangkat pasti dia akan mengoceh. Tapi kalau tidak diangkat nanti bisa-bisa Jungkook berubah menjadi monster. Aiish.. Taehyung serba salah, jadi Namja serba salah ya?*eh tapi Jungkook juga Namja kaan..

 _(Good to you) Naegen neo ppunya, (Good to you) Naega meolli isseodo hangsang yeope isseojwo oh baby_

 _( Good to you) Naegen jeonbuya, (Good to you) Himdeun naeiri wado nae son jabajwo_

 _I give it to you~_

"Huuftt...kau bisa Taehyung. " Namja itu menarik napas mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ne, Kookie-"

 _"Yak! Hyung jahat! Aku marah sama hyung! Huh!"_

Taehyung sedikit menjauhkan ponsel iphone 6 putihnya dari telinga. Suara Jungkook sangat cempreng. Haduh.. seorang Jeon Jungkook itu sangat multi talen ya.. sudah pintar, ketua klub vokal, manis, cempreng, cerewet, labil, a- cukup Taehyung kau terlalu banyak mengekspos sisi buruk uri Jungkookie.

"Kookie hyung-"

 _"Apa! Kau mematikannya begitu saja! Maksudnya apa!"_

"Tadi ada masalah berkas klub, Jungkook maafkan Hyung, tidak mungkin kan Hyung membiarkan mereka mendengar desahanmu chagi." Taehyung yakin diseberang sana Jungkook sedang blushing ria.

 _"A-apaan sih Hyung. Aku tidak mau tau, sebagai gantinya hyung harus menuruti perintahku! Sekarang Hyung harus menemukan aku. Kalau tidak kita putus."_

"Tapi Kook, Hyung-"

 _"Aku tak mau tauuu!"_

 _Tuut..Tuut.._

Jungkook mematikan telponnya secara sepihak. Ada apa dengan Jungkooknya hari ini?

"Aiissh.. ini gara-gara berkas-berkas osis sialan ini!" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Ia merapikan kertas-kertas yang berantakan di mejanya.

"Huh, sekarang aku harus mencarinya, tsk, awas saja kalau ku temukan bunny... lubangmu tak akan selamat." Ucapnya dengan smirk mematikan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

* * *

 _Annyeong Jeonz in here..._

 _Segini dulu y yg naughty bunny~_

 _Jeonz mau bilang.. reader-nim_

 _Ku lagi mau us+un makanya aku semi hiatus~_

 _Btw doain ya semoga Jeonz bisa masuk sekolah negri favorit di kotaku dan bisa cepet ngelanjutin ff yang ini dan yang lainnya..._

 _Aku mau coba balesin review^^_

 **VioletKook:** ini udah lanjut ko~ ngebet ama pengen Taehyung nyusul ke wc '3')/ Jeonz juga greget sih/plakk/

 **fianisyawcreisa:** udah next ok

 **fxgurl** : kaga sih Jeonz mah suka kuki polos tapi addicted yg buat karakter kuki jadi ganas(?)

 **KiranARMY:** haha Jeonz suka nge cut adegan panas(?) Enak aja gitu pas klimaks di cut^^/gubrakk/

 **blueewild951230:** udah di next ok~

 **divi180397** : semutnya nakal ya^^ hehe iya emg si addicted gtu mulu kukinya Jeonz di buat nista.. ini udah next ya~

 **fyodult** : emang^^

 **Jungcock Addicted** : ustad angkat tangan rukiyah kamu de... mending kamu tetap pada ke yadonganmu(?) De jahat kamu ga bantuin kaka nerusin nc(?)

 **kiranakim** : udah next. Makasih semangatnya^^

 **Kira** : jadi Taehyung suka ya? Jeonz juga suka si kuki nakal... biar greget pas di naena/gubrakk/

 **YM424** : iya masih d sklh emg si kuki nih! Dasar! Menganu? Anu yg bagaimana ya Jeonz galham^^ wkwk...

 **Albino's Deer** : udah ko di next^^

 **Jung Hyejinnie** : yang mana ff Jeonz nc semua(?) Wkwk makasih dah mampir^^

 **Yoonginugget** : iya mama(?)ku berusaha Jeonz juga sayang mama(?)

 **kurokuroninja** : ya situ mah apa aja, yg penting nc Vkook (?)*njiir /punetun sunbae /(maafkan aku )

Iya kuro ini udah lanjut^^

 **VKookKookV** : ya enak juga emg lagu bapsae Jeonz juga suka mungkin kalau baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagu itu bagus juga(?) Iya udah next ini^^

 **taehyungkece** : iiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaa emg sengajaaaaaaa...'3')/

 **9094** :Taehyung emg selalu horny deket Jungkook (?) /watsaaa/ udh dilanjut ya

 **datgurll** ; Jeonz juga di bawah umur ^^ aku random Datgurll elah.. bisa Vkook ama kookv.

 **gbrlchnerklhn** : UDAAAHHH YA DI LANJUUUT...

 **blackpearlcha** : udah di lanjut ok

Dududu~

 **haurababys** : iya Eonnie wkwkwkwk emg kuki gitu mulu, tangan Jeonz harus di rukiyah kayanya... huhuhu...

 **Vookie** : ayo kita rukiyah bersama(?) Mereka satu seklh tng aja^^

 **siscaMinstalove** : udah next ya dd q(?)

 **eunhwayang** : kamu ajak threesome.. wkwkwk iy tau nih si kuki emg menggoda buat taehyung..

 _Sekian makasih yg ngfav,ngasihreview, follow, dan siders-nim mungkin siders-nim mau menunjukkan diri sekarang^^_

 _Udah itu aja..._

 _Mau next atau udah segini aja ffnya?_

 _Kalau yg review kurang dari 15 Jeonz mau delete ff nya ajaaaa/ngambek nih/_

 _Review juseyo~_

 _Love Jeonz,_

 _/flying kiss satu-satu/_


End file.
